wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XLVII
Jednakże w piątym roku, gdy ład był wprowadzeń we wszystkich wsiach nadzwyczajny, gdy nad skończoną czatownią powiewała już od kilku miesięcy chorągiew z Tępą Podkową, a Jagienka powiła szczęśliwie czwartego syna, którego nazwano Jurandem – tak rzekł raz stary Maćko do Zbyszka: – Wszystko się darzy i gdyby Pan Jezus jeszcze jedno zdarzył szczęśliwie – tobym już umarł spokojny. A Zbyszko popatrzał nań pytającym wzrokiem i po chwili zapytał: – Chyba o wojnie z Krzyżaki mówicie, bo czegóż by wam więcej trzeba? – To ci rzekę, com drzewiej mówił – odpowiedział Maćko –że póki mistrz Konrad żywie, wojny nie będzie. – Albo to mu wiecznie żyć? – Ale i mnie niewiecznie i dlatego o czym innym myślę. – A zaś o czym? – Ii! lepiej nie zapowiadać. Tymczasem się do Spychowa wybieram, a może zdarzy się i książąt na Płocku i na Czersku odwiedzić. Zbyszka nie zdziwiła zbytnio ta zapowiedź, albowiem w ciągu ostatnich lat kilkakrotnie stary Maćko wyjeżdżał do Spychowa, więc tylko zapytał: – Długo zabawicie? – Dłużej niż zwykle, bo się w Płocku zatrzymam. Jakoż w tydzień później wyjechał Maćko, wziąwszy ze sobą kilka wozów i zbroję dobrą, "na wypadek, jeśli się przyjdzie w szrankach potykać". Na odjezdnym zapowiedział, że może zabawi dłużej niż zwykle, i istotnie zabawił dłużej, gdyż przez pół roku nie było o nim żadnej wieści. Zbyszko począł się niepokoić i w końcu wyprawił umyślnego do Spychowa, ale ów spotkał Maćka za Sieradzem i wrócił z nim razem. Stary rycerz wrócił jakiś chmurny, ale wypytawszy dokładnie Zbyszka o wszystko, co się podczas jego niebytności działo – i zaspokojon, że wszystko szło dobrze, rozpogodził się nieco – i pierwszy zaczął mówić o swej wyprawie. – Wiesz, że byłem w Malborgu – rzekł. – W Malborgu? – A gdzie by indziej? Zbyszko popatrzał na niego przez chwilę zdumionymi oczyma, po czym uderzył się nagle dłonią po udzie i rzekł: – O prze Bóg! A ja na śmierć zapomniałem. – Wolno było tobie zapomnieć, boś ślubów dopełnił – odrzekł Maćko – ale nie daj Bóg, abym ja przysiędze i czci własnej umknął. Nie nasz to obyczaj, aby czegoś zaniechać – i tak mi dopomóż Święty Krzyż, jako póki mi tchu w nozdrzach, póty ja go nie zaniecham. Tu zmierzchła twarz Maćka i stała się tak groźną i zawziętą, jako ją Zbyszko widywał tylko za dawnych lat u Witolda i Skirwoiłły, gdy miało przyjść do bitwy z Krzyżaki. – No i co? – zapytał. – Odjął się wam? – Nie odejmował się, bo mi nie stanął. – Czemu zaś? – Komturem wielkim został. – Kuno Lichtenstein komturem ci wielkim został? – Ba! Może go i wielkim mistrzem obiorą. Kto go wie! Ale on już i teraz z książęty się równym być mniema. Mówią, że wszystkim rządzi i że wszystkie sprawy Zakonu na jego głowie, a mistrz nic bez niego nie poczyna. Gdzie ci tam taki stanie na udeptaną ziemię! Na śmiech ludzki jeno zarobisz. – Wyśmieli was? – zapytał Zbyszko, któremu oczy zaiskrzyły się nagle gniewem. – Śmiała się księżna Aleksandra w Płocku: "Jedźże, powiada, i cesarza rzymskiego pozwdj! Jemu, powiada (niby Lichtensteinowi), jako wiemy, przysłali także pozwy i Zawisza Czarny, i Powała, i Paszko z Biskupic, a też nawet takim mężom nie odkazał nic, bo nie może. Przecie nie serca mu brak, jeno że jest zakonnik i że, prawi, urząd ma tak znaczny i godny, że mu te rzeczy nie w głowie – i że więcej by czci uchybił, przyjmując niźli na pozwy nie zważając". Tak ci to pani mówiła. – A wy co na to? – Zafrasowałem się okrutnie, ale rzekłem, że i tak do Malborga muszę jechać, abym mógł powiedzieć Bogu i ludziom: "Co było w mojej mocy – tom uczynił". Prosiłem tedy pani, żeby mi obmyśliła jakoweś poselstwo i dała pisanie do Malborga, bom wiedział, że inaczej głowy z tego wilczego gniazda nie wywiozę. W duszy zaś myślałem tak: "Jużci nie chciał wyznaczyć zroku ni Zawiszy, ni Powale, ni Paszkowi, ale jeśli go wobec samego mistrza, wszystkich komturów i gości za gębę porwę, a wąsy i brodę mu wyszarpnę – to przecie stanie". – Bogdajże was! – zawołał z zapałem Zbyszko. – Co? – rzekł stary rycerz, – Na wszystko jest rada, byle głowę na karku mieć. Ale tu Pan Jezus łaski umknął, bom go w Malborgu nie zastał. Powiedzieli, że do Witolda w posły pojechał. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, co czynić: czekać czy za nim jechać. Bałem się rozminąć. Ale żem to z mistrzem i wielkim szatnym miał z dawnych czasów znajomość – spuściłem im się z tajemnicy, dlacze–gom przyjechał, oni zaś zakrzyknęli, że to nie może być. – Czemu? – Skroś tej samej przyczyny, którą księżna na Płocku wyłuszczyła. I mistrz przy tym rzekł: "Co byś o mnie myślał, gdybym ja każdemu rycerzowi z Mazowsza albo z Polski stawał?" No – i praw był, bo dawno by go już na świecie nie było. Cudowali się tedy obaj z szatnym – i opowiedzieli to przy stole na wieczerzy. To ci mówię. jakobyś w ul dmuchnął! A szczególnie między gośćmi podniosła się ich zaraz kupa: "Kuno – krzyczeli – nie może, ale my możem!" Wybrałem sobie tedy trzech, chcąc się z nimi po kolei potykać, ale mistrz po wielkich prośbach pozwolił jeno z jednym, któremu na przezwisko było też Lichtenstein i który był Kuna krewny. – No i co? – zakrzyknął Zbyszko. – Ano, jużci przywiozłem jego blachy, ale tak całkiem popękane, że i jednej grzywny nikt za nie nie da. – Bójcie się Boga, toście przysięgę spełnili! – Zrazu byłem rad, bom i sam tak mniemał, ale potem pomyślałem: "Nie! – to nie to samo!" I teraz spokoju nijakiego nie mam, bo nuż to nie to samo! Lecz Zbyszko począł go pocieszać. – Mnie też znacie, że w takich rzeczach ni sobie, ni komu nie folguję, ale gdyby mi się tak przygodziło, to miałbym dosyć. I to wam mówię, że najwięksi rycerze w Krakowie mi w tym przyświadczą. Sam Zawisza, który na czci rycerskiej najlepiej się zna, pewnie nie co innego powie. – Tak mówisz? – zapytał Maćko. – Pomyślcie jeno: oni sławni w całym świecie – i pozwali go też, a żaden nie sprawił nawet i tyle, ile wyście sprawili. Ślubowaliście śmierć Lichtensteinowi – i przecie Lichtensteinaście zarżnęli. – Może – rzekł stary rycerz. A Zbyszko, który był ciekaw spraw rycerskich, zapytał: – Nuże! mówcie: młody był czy stary? i jakże było: z konia czy piechtą? – Było mu ze trzydzieści pięć roków i brodę miał do pasa, a było z konia. Bóg mi pomógł, że go kopią zmacałem, ale potem przyszło do mieczów. To tak, mówię ci, krew mu z gęby buchała, że cała broda była jakoby jeden sopel. – A narzekaliście nieraz, że się starzejecie? – Bo jak na koń siędę alboli się na ziemi rozkraczę, to się trzymam krzepko, ale już na siodło we zbroi całej nie skoczę. – Ale i Kuno nie byłby się wam odjął. Stary machnął pogardliwie ręką na znak, że z Kunonem byłoby mu poszło znacznie łatwiej – po czym poszli oglądać zdobyczne "blachy", które Maćko zabrał tylko na znak zwycięstwa, bo zresztą były zbyt potrzaskane i dlatego bez wartości. Tylko nabiodrza i nagolenniki były nietknięte i roboty bardzo przedniej. – Wolałbym wszelako, żeby to były Kunona – mówił posępnie Maćko. Na co Zbyszko: – Wie Pan Bóg, co lepiej. Kunona, jeśli mistrzem zostanie, to już nie dostaniecie, chybaby w jakowej wielkiej bitwie. – Nastawiałem ci ja ucha, co ludzie mówią – odrzekł Maćko. – Jedni tedy gadają, że po Kondracie będzie Kuno, a drudzy, że brat Kondratowy, Ulryk. – Wolałbym, żeby był Ulryk – rzekł Zbyszko. – I ja, a wiesz dlaczego? Kuno rozum ma większy i chytrzejszy, a Ulryk zapalczywszy. Prawy to jest rycerz, któren czci dochowuje, ale do wojny z nami aż drży. Powiadają też, że byle mistrzem ostał, to przyjdzie wnet taka nawałnica, jakiej na świecie nie bywało. A na Kondrata omdlałości pono już często przychodzą. Raz go zamroczyło i przy mnie. Hej! może doczekamy. – Daj to Bóg! A są jakie nowe niezgody z Królestwem? – Są stare i nowe. Krzyżak zawsze Krzyżakiem. Chociaż wie, żeś mocniejszy i że z tobą źle zadrzeć, będzie ci na twoje dybał, bo inaczej nie może. – Przecie oni myślą, że Zakon od wszystkich królestw mocniejszy. – Nie wszyscy, ale wielu, a między nimi i Ulryk. Bo w rzeczy, potęga to jest okrutna. – A pamiętacie, co mówił Zyndram z Maszkowic? – Pamiętam i tam z każdym rokiem gorzej. Brat brata tak nie przyjmie jako mnie tam przyjmowali, gdy żaden Krzyżak nie poglądał. Mają ich tam wszyscy dosyć. – To i niedługo czekać! – Niedługo albo i długo – rzekł Maćko. I po chwili zastanowienia dodał: – A tymczasem trza harować – i majętności przysparzać, aby godnie w pole wystąpić. Krzyżacy 79